Stereotypes
by AtWitsEnd
Summary: Six almost complete strangers, who run in different circles, cross paths during different situations in school and learn that they have more in common than anyone thought... a story about friendship and love AH AU. Cannon pairings, R&R please
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any character from the series.**

* * *

"**Stereotypes"**

**Six almost complete strangers, who run in different circles, cross paths during an incident in school... AH AU. Cannon pairings, R&R please**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Location: Forks, Washington**

**JPOV **

**"you'll have fun this year honey, I know it, and since your father's been promoted a rank he promised we'd make a home here", my mom oh so lovingly said from behind the kitchen counter, I rolled my eyes and said, "yeah you said that the last time mom" I picked up my back pack and went out the door before she had a chance to reply, I love my mom but I've heard the "the new town, new opportunities" speech too many times to believe it anymore**

**BPOV**

**"Watcha writing there bells?" Charlie, my dad said peeking over my journal. "Uh nothing dad, just silly stuff" closing it in an instant, - things weren't going easy for my dad after the divorce, and he'd become even more awkward than usual- , "Silly, huh? Not writing about a boy are ya? 'cause I'll shoot him you know", I rolled my eyes and laughed, "I know dad, you've been telling me that since 1998" he smiled proudly then mumbled a "don't you forget it either" so I kissed him goodbye and I was off to face the first day of senior year. Great.**

**EPOV**

**"Edward dear you better eat up quickly or you'll be late for your first day of school", my mom said from across the kitchen table. "I'm trying mother, but the food is just too delicious, nice job on 'guiding' Maria in the cooking process" I said smiling, she hit me on my shoulder playfully. My dad put down the newspaper and said, "Don't worry Esme the school wouldn't function without its golden boy" he winked at me, "so do you need a ride? I'm heading to the hospital I could drop you off." I shook my head, "no thanks, I think a ride from my dad would hurt 'golden boy's' reputation" I smiled; "besides I think the new Benz you got me works just fine". **

**RPOV**

**I walked down the stairs wearing my new cheerleading outfit, holding my bag in my hands, hoping I wouldn't run into my mother, but of course luck wasn't on my side as usual. "School starts today?!" she said looking at what I was wearing. "Yeah mom, like it always does this time of year." she frowned, "don't give attitude rose, I'm not in the mood for this, I'm having a huge headache this morning" I glanced at the empty liquor bottle and said, "Yeah I wonder why." she ignored my little comment and said, "pick up dinner for you and your sister today, I don't feel like cooking and I think I've finally found a decent job, waitressing" I rolled my eyes and said, "until it lasts." before I slammed the door on my way out.**

**EMPOV**

**"Get me a beer on your way out boy." stepdad Jim said lying on "his" couch. I glared. He wasn't looking. "Here" I said throwing the can at him. "Watch it!" he said, and then almost simultaneously Jim's wife (aka mom) said "EM!" I looked back "Oh so you do know me?" her face fell for a moment, "Emmett..." Jim interrupted her, "don't you start boy, don't get her all upset and shit." I clenched my fists wanting to punch him but decided against it; instead I walked out the door like I always did.**

**APOV**

**"I'm telling you Becca it looks better this way" I said to my aunt as I assessed her painting. "You think?" she said. I nodded while she took a step back to get a better look. She then looked over to the clock and said, "is that the time?! You're gonna be late for school Alice!" I rolled my eyes; "chill Becca, I'll make it on time besides it's only the first day, and I would rather stay here and help you paint" I looked at her with a pleading pout. "Nice try" she said, "now get going", she smacked me with a paint brush, "ugh fine" I picked up my bag and walked to the studio door, "learn and stuff!". My aunt yelled from afar.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I still don't own twilight or any character from the series.**

* * *

**Chapter one:**

**JPOV,**

**First day of a new school, again. I've been to seven schools in the past three years, so it's safe to say that I am completely numb by the experience, no butterflies in my stomach, no "will I finally make friends" thoughts, just numbness, with my dad's job I've learned to live just one day at a time, never making future plans. The best part of having to move around though is the changing scenery, makes for great pictures, that's my thing I guess, pictures. **

"**Young man I said may I help you?" the nasal voice of the administrative woman echoed in my ears, I looked up, "uh yeah, my name is Jasper Whitlock I'm new" the woman fixed her glasses and gave me a strange look then started going through her files, "mhmm, ah yes Mr. Whitlock, you're late, here's your schedule, you have first period physics that's in building B, you better hurry, oh and make sure your teachers sign this piece of paper." She handed me a green paper, I nodded and sighed "Does this mean I have to come back here?" she looked offended, **_**great**_**. "Yes come back here with it at the end of the day." She looked away for a second then glanced back, trying to be dramatic I'd assume, "Oh and young man you better behave yourself we're always watching the students." I rolled my eyes in my mind, "you best be off now. Oh and welcome to Forks High"**

**First period flew by, and I was assigned a guide, Emmett something, a big guy with curly brown hair, but he bailed on me, I'm guessing attitude issues, so I was stuck roaming the halls, having no idea where the American history class is, not that I needed it I was pretty good at History. Then out of no where I saw a girl dancing by the stairs, she was sort of walking at the same time too, she looked short, and had vey short hair with two blue streaks on the side, I couldn't make out a face though, but wow was she graceful. I had the urge to take out my camera and capture her in a twirl, so I started unzipping my messenger bag when another girl said, "Um are you lost? I mean you're new here right?", I nodded, then glanced back at the dancer chick but she was gone, I guess she had class, that is if she goes here. "Do you need help?" the other girl said. "Yeah, do you know where American history class is supposed to be?" she smiled a tiny smile, "yeah, just go straight ahead and make a right its room 225. That's actually my next class and I'm running late, oh I guess you are too, duh" I raised my eyebrows at her, she was kind of rambling "Sorry" she smiled again, a pretty smile, "I tend to ramble a lot". I shook my head, "Rambling? I didn't notice" she blushed, and extended her hand, "I'm Isabella Swan, well Bella." I stared not very used to a gesture like that, but I must've stared too long because she dropped it. Now she must think I'm a douche, "Jasper Whitlock" I said hoping it wasn't too late. "Well we really have to go Jasper, or we'll get in trouble." She started walking and I was right behind her, "sure" I mumbled, not sure if she actually heard me.**

**Lunch came quick, and I didn't have any classes with the dancer girl. But I did have a class with the arrogant ass of the school, "Edward Cullen". That's how they all say it like its all one word a sacred word, and by them I mean everyone, even the teachers. Well Edward Cullen was an ass, we were partners in chemistry and he didn't do a damn thing he just kept humming stupid tunes the whole hour and trying to flirt with what seemed to be a typical cheerleader, then ran off when the bell rang, but not before spitting out a "nice work Jason." Asshole.**

**Lunch wasn't that better though, I was bumped by my guide on his way out, and he apparently bumped one of the cheerleaders too, and boy was she angry, "Watch it loser! You do that again and I'll smash your head." Fiery that one, so that Emmett guy looked back and gave her a death glare, a normal person would probably pee their pants at that, but not miss feisty here, she stared him down with an equally frightening look, he just shook his head and stormed away like an annoyed gorilla. "Rose you coming?" a very peppy girl in the same outfit said. Rose huh, the name fits, certainly based on looks, she was very beautiful, blonde tall and all that, not my type though, but every freshman boy's dream I'm sure. I glanced at the cafeteria for an empty table but no such luck. Then I saw Bella waving very awkwardly she was sitting with a boy who looked about sixteen and had long black hair put back in a ponytail, I waved back then sat at the emptiest table, which had two very enthusiastic boys discussing the themes of some Sci-Fi movie, now who said school wasn't fun?**

* * *

**Tell me what you think so far??**

**R&R PLEASE **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters from the series, sadly.**

**R&R **

…………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Chapter 2

BPOV

"Who was that Bella?" Jacob said with his mouth full of fries. "Chew, then talk Jake it's gross." He rolled his eyes, "Sure, sure _mom_" he swallowed, "So? Who was he?" I looked back at the table where Jake was looking. "Uh he's no one, just the new kid, Jasper Whitlock." "Oh, and since when are you all chummy with the new kids? You don't like him do you?" he said raising his eyebrows – Jake's always been over protective of me, even though he's two years younger than I am – "For your information Jacob, _I_ am a nice person, besides I hardly know him." I looked over to Jasper's table again. "You haven't answered my question bells." I sighed, "No Jake, I don't," Jake gave me a look then went back to eating his burger. I don't think I like him, though it is nice to finally meet a nice guy in this school and he is very attractive, the only other person in this school who is better looking is Edward Cullen but he's very self absorbed, not to mention an ass, he's very gorgeous of course – with those unbelievable green eyes, and that naturally messy bronze hair – but an ass nonetheless, not that I've ever talked to him or he even knows who I am, but I do sit behind him in biology and I could tell that he is very self centered, the ass part I got from Jacob, they're on the track team together.

The bell rang reminding me I had P.E, the only class worse than that was calculus well maybe not even that, I was the most uncoordinated person in the planet, or at least this district, I'm always picked last if not at all which is completely fine with me. I ran into the locker room to change into my gym clothes, it was almost completely empty, which meant either I'm super early or late. And I'm betting on the latter. Once in the gym almost everyone was paired off for badminton, except Mike Newton the worst player on the football team, and who is someone unfamiliar with the word 'No', _perfect. _"Hey partner!" Mike winked and I heard some girls giggle from behind me – at my misery I'm sure- "Uh Mike I know I'm technically not an athlete but aren't we supposed to be on opposite sides of the gym?" He smiled a half smile – trying to be sexy I'm sure. It wasn't working. – "Ha-ha you're funny" he paused, leaned over then said in raspy voice "_Isabella" _Ok. Ew. "Newton, what are you doing? Get to it!" Coach Sims said, and I was eternally grateful, he then continued his walk.

All of a sudden, the gym doors opened loudly showing a very furious Rosalie Hale, and behind her was a very short girl equally enraged, with vice Principal Jones trying to keep up behind them, Mrs. Jones came up to the coach and gave him a note probably explaining why the girls were late, then said something to the girls and walked away, the really short girl sat on of the benches and started pulling out a sketch book from her bag. "Uh, Brandon?!" Coach Sims called out, the girl lifted her head, "Yeah?" she said very innocent like, he sighed, "Care to join us?" he motioned to the rest of the class." She smiled then shook her head, "No, but thanks for asking so nicely." she said as if he was a child, she then went back to her sketch book. Coach Sims blew a whistle that made her tiny body jump "That wasn't a request Brandon. Now get down here now!" she covered her ears, "Sure sounded like a request" she mumbled quietly. "And I prefer Alice thank you very much" she said louder "yeah, yeah you're partnered with Hale, _Alice_" he did a mock bow with his head. Of course Rosalie was pissed as usual, "WHAT?" she shrieked. "I. Will. Not. Partner with _her_" Rosalie said enunciating every word, Alice smiled, "well great, see you later Coach." Then she started skipping to the exit, Coach Sims rubbed his temples, "Come back here Brand- Alice, and Rosalie less attitude more badminton, go get a racket". Rosalie huffed and Alice sighed. The two girls spent the rest of the hour trying to hit each other with the shuttlecock; it was actually very entertaining. One time Rosalie sent it straight to Coach Sims' head, whether it was an accident I wasn't sure, but I'm pretty sure she enjoyed it, and when Coach walked by I heard him say, "I'm not paid _enough _for this."

After P.E I had some free time before English, and I kept thinking about how our school is so messed up, if your parents are on the board or your in some kind of sports team or you wear a cheerleading outfit to school, you'll be fine, but all the other kids whose parents are regular blue collar workers, well they like me live unnoticeable, and kids who talk and dress differently, the ones who'll end up ruling the world with their talent, those kids wish they could go by unnoticed to avoid the torments of the 'other' ones. Kids who are labeled weird like Alice Brandon, I – to be honest - had no Idea who she was before today, but I have I feeling I won't forget her. She certainly seemed to hold her own, especially against Rosalie and that's saying something.

APOV,

"Gosh Rose, that must have been awful for you partnering with that freak", one of girls sucking up to 'her royal highness' said, "Ugh don't remind me" Rosalie said like it didn't happen just 10 minutes ago. I slammed my gym locker shut, took my bag and sketch book and walked passed them on my way out. "Oh my god, do you think she heard?" I heard one of them say, "who cares let her," Rosalie – of course – said "She called my taste tacky!" ha that's true I did, among other things as well. Becca is going to kill me for getting in a fight my first day, but I think detention with Blondie is punishment enough. At least I was out in the hall, heading to the one class that makes school bearable, Art.

"Hey Ms. Flowers, your favorite student is back!" I said as I walked in taking the seat by the window and started setting up, Ms. Flowers laughed, "Hi Alice how was your summer?" I sighed ah summer, "Perfect," I said, New York with Becca, doing nothing but shopping and painting was as close as you can get to perfection, that's why as soon as I graduate like literally after the ceremony I'm getting into my beetle and I'm not stopping till I see the New York skyline. The bell rang waking me up from my beautiful day dream, and students started coming in, the same people who I see every year, and every year I've had to endure their fashion sense, or lack of I should say, only a handful of the students here had some, and only some. "Alright class, since it's the first day we're only going to sketch today," one kid with a tony hawk t-shirt suddenly raised his hand, Ms. Flowers sighed and said, "Yes Jeremy?" he then straightened up and said, "Uh, Ms. Flowers, like what are we supposed to sketch? There's like no fruit bowl or anything" I rolled my eyes, and Ms. Flowers looked like she was fighting the temptation to do the same thing, "You can sketch whatever comes to your mind Jeremy." And before he interrupted her again she said, "No, that doesn't include pornographic sketches." The class laughed and he was red in the face, "alright, alright let's get to it." She said. There was silence for almost two minutes, until the door opened. All the students turned their heads towards it for a second then went back to their sketches; I on the other hand couldn't look away for some reason. There at the door was a boy; any other day that would be fine even less; uninteresting, but something was different about this, about him, I found myself staring, he was wearing a gray shirt, dark jeans and brown hiking boots, he also had a dog tag around his neck, he looked as simple as anyone could get and yet he was anything but. To say the least he was handsome, beautiful even. Tousled dirty-blond hair and the most intense gray eyes, at that moment I was grateful to whatever label this school's given me, because the stool next to mine was always empty. Ms. Flowers looked at him annoyed, because he was late most likely, and pointed to my area, my heart skipped a beat. The boy turned his head and looked at me with the strangest look, like recognition. Then the oddest thing happened, he smiled.

* * *

**That's Chapter 2, I'm working on the next one, **

**Anyway please tell me what you think! :))  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

**EMPOV,**

"That's it for today class, oh and before I forget you'll have pre-requirements quiz tomorrow, don't worry it's not graded." The calculus teacher dude said to our class, to be honest that's the only thing I understood this entire hour, and I think Mr. Calculus noticed because as I was getting up he looked at me and said "Mr. McCarty, can you hang in for a moment." I sat back in the too tiny chairs.

"What's up Mr. uh, what's up?" I said like the idiot I am.

"Well, you remember how last year was difficult for you?"

Yeah I pretty sure remember almost failing Mr. Calculus.

"And I do praise you for the hard work, but I think this year's material will be even more difficult, I would suggest you get help," I raised my eyebrows.

"You know like from the tutor center, I'm sure one of my AP Calculus students would gladly help you. Just think about it ok, I highly recommend it for you." He said nodding, "Uh sure, I will."

He then got up from his desk and went on to open a drawer, "Just think about it this way, if your grades were at an average for the year, you'll be able to participate in extracurricular activities,"

I grunted a "yeah sure,"

Mr. Calculus then took out a paper and handed it out to me, "this is last year's midterm, look it over, it'll give you an idea about the material this semester."

I took it and looked over at the clock, "Sure, uh is that all, I have class."

He nodded and motioned to the door, "Oh yes of course, you can go."

I squirmed out of the tiny chair, and got the hell out of there, I unfolded my schedule to see where I'm supposed to be now, English, _crap._

Yet another hour of literature crap I don't understand, I mean seriously who even talks like that anymore?!

I walked in the English classroom, and apparently the lame teacher wasn't one for tardiness even if it was just two minutes.

"Emmett McCarty, glad you can join us, late and it's the only the first day, typical."

What was this dude's problem? Seriously chill man "Mr. Um the Calculus teacher needed to talk to me." I seriously need to learn that dude's name.

"Behind already are we?" he smirked.

I narrowed my eyes and started defending myself "Look!"

But of course he interrupted, "talking back too?! You know what, you can sort whatever issues you have in detention, now go take a seat."

I widened my eyes and seriously considered punching him but he wasn't worth it. I walked as slowly as I could and took a seat at the end of the class, and then dumped my bag on the floor loudly.

He was annoyed and I did my Job.

"That was totally unfair," a girl next to me whispered.

I looked over she was small - well everyone was compared to me – and had big brown eyes. I nodded towards her but I didn't add anything else, didn't want to risk getting 'suspended' or whatever.

I really need to get out of this town. I almost blew it last year, but I'm not going to this year, I'm just going to fly under the radar. And I'm pretty sure I'm gonna need a tutor, to hell with pride, who was I kidding I'm stupid.

**EPOV,**

"Yeah yeah, dad absolutely I'll be there, don't worry I know how much this means to you" I hung up the phone with my dad, and hurried to track practice.

My dad was going on and on about this internship in the hospital and how prestigious it is all summer. He wants me to follow in his footsteps like literally, I'm pretty sure he even drew up a map.

My father is weird about these kinds of things you know the future, he isn't actually my father though, well he is, but not my biological father, I was adopted.

My parents – my biological parents – are dead I think, well that's what the record says, but I don't even remember anything from that life anyway, Esme and Carlisle took me in when I was like 7 months old, so as far as I'm concerned they are my family, I'm not really looking for an alternative or any answers.

I just sometimes I feel like I owe them, that's why I'm doing all these internships and tests and applying to the colleges they want, and picking out classes that would help me get into medical school. The list goes on and on. Right now however, I need to drown all of my thoughts and focus on practice,

"Cullen, where you been man!" my friend Ben called out to me.

"Hey, sorry dad stuff." He nodded, understanding.

"Well anyway Coach is head over heels over that sophomore Jacob Black. Apparently he's been working out all summer, and is been on a meat diet or whatever; I think he's aiming for the Olympics."

I raised my eyebrows when I looked in the direction of where Jacob was stretching, "Him?! He was pretty skinny last year! What did he overdose on steroids or something?!"

"According to him it was '_hard work'_ and '_determination'_ what a loser"

"Yeah..."

Just then Coach Sims came over, "Edward there you are!" he patted me on the back.

"Do you see that?" he pointed towards Jacob. "That, I mean He is going to win us State this year, he even said he's gonna get his hair cut to decrease wind resistance whatever that is! You better watch out Cullen, he's pretty fast, might take your spot"

I widened my eyes. "What? C'mon Coach, running is second nature to me, don't even think about it. By the end of practice you're going to forget all about that kid."

"You should think of a sport that has less movement Cullen, you know something like Chess." Jacob said laughing as he walked passed me after practice. Coach Sims gave me a look from next to the water cooler, that was sort of a '_you see what I mean?_' look. Then he started walking towards me, "I still remember him Cullen, you're gonna do better than that!" he laughed,

"He lapped you four times, where's your head at?" He patted me on the back for the second time and started walking away.

I kicked the water cups next to me, and then headed to the showers.

After I cleaned up, I walked out the locker room door and that's where _she_ was standing leaning on the wall.

Bella, such a beautiful name and it fits her beautiful face. She was smiling a radiant smile, and for a second I thought it was meant for me but then I turned around to see who other than Jacob Black, _unbelievable! _

"Hey Bells!" he said defiling her name, "Hey you! Awesome practice! I caught the last two laps" she said hugging him.

He looked back at me and smirked, "yeah I know I'm awesome." He then put his arm around her and they walked away.

What is it with this guy and taking everything I want?! Not that Bella was a thing; no, she was a person, a beautiful person. I'm really starting to hate this Jacob Black.

**RPOV, **

_Stupid Alice, stupid principal, stupid me!_ I did not need detention on my records, I'm already working my ass off twice as hard for this scholarship, that's the story of my life, needing to prove myself twice as much as everyone else to be taken seriously, I mean just because people think I'm beautiful - which I am – and that I have a killer body – which I do – doesn't mean I'm not smart! Which most certainly is not true, I am smart. I'm smarter than most of the people here.

The only thing I'm lacking right now is money, which is exactly why I need this scholarship, and a detention – no matter how much deserving I was of– is not an option. That is also why I was heading right now into Mrs. Jones' office with my best puppy eyed look on my face.

I knocked on the door and started speed talking, "Mrs. Jones, please I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, I'm so shocked at my behavior I…"

She apparently saw right through me because she rolled her eyes and said, "Save the act Rosalie, your face isn't cut out for innocent, and I'm in the middle of a meeting here" She pointed towards Mr. James the calculus teacher, I sighed, "Ok I'm just gonna cut to the point then, I really don't want this detention, and I don't really see why I'm being punished anyway."

"You _slapped _her!"

"Well yeah but, she was begging for it!" Mrs. Jones narrowed her eyes.

"Fine, ok I deserved it but isn't there anyway I can repay my debt without having it on my permanent record? Please? Please, Please?"

She began to talk but then Mr. James interrupted, "I might have a suggestion; you can join the tutor center" I frowned, "the tutor center?"

"Yes, the tutor center, I have a student that really needs help to graduate, and as one of my brightest students you can be of great assistance, what do you think Principal Jones?"

She hesitated for a second but then said, "Well I guess that's good Idea."

I shrieked, "Really?! Oh my god! Thank you, thank you both! Mr. James I knew you were my favorite teacher for a reason!" he laughed, "I'm flattered, now I'm going to call them and inform them, but you have to show up this afternoon to sign up and everything."

I nodded, "Oh yeah absolutely!"

**JPOV, **

I was running to art class, dreading it - not that I hated art, the opposite actually I mean I am an aspiring photographer or I guess I am - but I wasn't sure what to expect from this school.

But everything I was feeling changed as soon as I walked in the room and the teacher pointed to where I should set up. I was suddenly completely at ease.

There sitting next to the empty stool was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

It was the dancer girl, I recognized her from her hair, and the way she was sitting cross legged so gracefully like she was posing for something.

I even think I smiled, because she smiled back, a very knock-you-off-your-feet type of smile.

I walked over and sat at the empty stool, she was even more beautiful up close; a cute button nose, huge blue eyes, and complexion that made me want to reach out and touch her cheek.

Her hair was shorter on one side, the side with the blue streaks that matched her eyes, but both sides were short almost as short as my hair, but hers unlike mine was jet black and straight.

I put my bag down next to me and leaned just a bit whispering, "Hi, I'm Jasper" she smiled and leaned over too, "I'm Alice."

Her voice had a high pitch to it, but a nice pitch like what you'd imagine a fairy sounding like. "Suits you, your name" I said.

She smiled and right when she was about to reply, we heard someone clear their throat. We both looked up it was the teacher. Ms. Flowers was her name I think.

"There's no talking in art class Mr. Whitlock. And Alice I'd think you knew better, being my favorite student and all." She winked at her.

Alice held up her hands, and whispered, "Sorry" and pouted, which I found very cute and funny.

"Won't happen again" I added trying to hide my laughter. Ms. Flowers went back to her desk. And Alice mock hit me with her pencil.

"Don't laugh at me! I'm going back to my sketch now." She said smiling.

I spent the rest of the class staring at her while she sketched, she caught me like once or four times but she sort of blushed and laughed, I didn't even think about _my_ drawing, by the time the bell rang my pad had like a line or two, I think I could pass it as a modern expression of some sorts. It was very worth it though; I'm gonna like art class.

**EMPOV**

As soon as the bell rang I went over to the tutor center. I saw the girl from English at the front desk.

"Hey!" I said waving, she blushed and smiled, "Hi"

I went over to her. "So are you're a tutor?!" she nodded, "What gave me away?"

She extended her arm, "I'm Bella" I shook it, probably too hard, but she laughed,

"Emmett, Emmett McCarty." I pointed to the piece of paper she was holding.

"Oh, you need a calculus tutor." She said,

"Yep, please tell me you're one?" she started shaking her head. "Oh no, no but if you need and English tutor I'm your girl. Math however, I suck at."

"Yeah, you and me both and I just might take you up on your offer, so who's the genius that's gonna help me pass?"

She started looking over some papers and then she narrowed her eyes, "Well we have a new calculus tutor this year, apparently." She paused. "Rosalie Hale? Is your tutor," she said like she was apologizing. "Excuse me?!" I said, _did I mention I needed to pass?_

"_You_ I'm supposed to help _you _pass?" a voice that came from behind me said, I turned around and it was Rosalie, _well speak of the devil. _She shook her head, "Oh you've got to be kidding me!"

I cocked my eyebrow at her, "Right back at you."

* * *

**Please review! I accept any type of it :D **

**Will upload the next chapter right away.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the characters.**

* * *

**APOV**,

_Breathe Alice, breathe. _He's just a normal guy. A _beautiful_ normal guy, a beautiful normal guy who keeps smiling at me, I didn't even know I was capable of blushing this much until right now. I tried to ignore him – for my sanity – and focus on sketching. But who was I kidding? As soon as the class was over I frantically started putting my stuff back in my bag, hoping I didn't look like a complete dork.

"Here" Jasper said handing me a pencil while crouching next to me. "You dropped this." He smiled

"Thanks." I said smiling back, we both stood up and I realized how tall he is, very.

He flung his messenger bag over his shoulder, and started walking next to me.

We weren't talking for a couple of minutes but it wasn't an awkward silence.

"You're new here right? I haven't seen you around before, and I'm very observant"

"I'm sure you are" he smiled, again. "Yeah I just moved here from Austin."

"You're from Texas? I knew there was something southern about you."

He laughed, "Well yeah originally I am, but my dad is in the Army, so we never stayed in one place much."

"That sucks, but at least you got to see a lot of places."

He nodded but didn't add anything, we continued walking to the parking lot, and then I remembered I had detention, so I stopped walking.

"Shit!" I mumbled "What is it?" he said. "I just remembered I have detention."

He started laughing. "Detention? You do know it's the first day right?"

I rolled my eyes, "yeah well I'm an over achiever,"

"well You're something" he said, "I guess I'll just see you tomorrow" He smiled and started walking away to the parking lot. He looked back once and waved.

_Don't leave. Ugh stupid detention._

I stood for a second staring at the back of his head as he walked away. Then something started vibrating in my bag, I opened it and it was Becca calling, _crap._

"Hey! Aunt Becca what's up" I said hoping she wouldn't hear the fear in my voice.

"_Aunt Becca?? Alice what did you do?!"_

"Um well Ikindagotdetentionforfighting."

"_Come again? Slowly this time" _

I sighed, "I got detention, for fighting with a cheerleader."

"_What?! Alice Brandon it's only the first day for crying out loud!"_

"I know but you weren't there Becca! She was being a bitch! Plus she _Slapped _me what was I suppose to do!"

"_Excuse me?!" _Becca yelled, and I almost went deaf "_she _slapped _you?! I'm coming to the school right now, don't move." _Great she was in lawyer mode now.

"Becca you don't understand, I…" but of course she wasn't listening.

"_I'll be there in 10 minutes." _ Then she hung up. This is great.

Ever since my parents died, Becca was this over protective machine. Once in Junior high she almost tackled a kid for picking on me. The PTA thinks she's nuts. Of course she's the coolest parent/guardian ever; she's only 33 and she gets me. But sometimes she gets a little overboard, and by little I mean a lot, but I guess that runs in the family.

**EMPOV**,

"Oh so you come early to detention but not to class?" The idiot English teacher said to me when I walked in the class. I ignored him and took a seat in the back row. Just then the door opened, and I thought only 'bad seeds' like me get detention on the first day. A tiny person walked through the door, Alice Brandon. She sat two seats away from me. I leaned over and whispered, "Hey kid," she turned her huge blue eyes to me as if saying, 'you talking to me?' De Niro style,

"So did you really punch Rosalie Hale in the nose?" I said to her.

She scrunched her eyebrows and whisper-yelled, "what? Where did you hear that?"

"Small school," I said, "so did you?"

She sighed, "No, I wish; she's too tall, couldn't reach"

I had to laugh, "So what are you doing here then?"

"I didn't punch her but I did kick her ankle, I could reach that." She said proudly.

"Awesome," I said extending my arm, "Emmett," she shook it, "Alice."

I nodded, "yeah I know." I winked.

"Shh!" Mr. English teacher yelled. Then As if to piss him off, the door opened and an angry lady walked in, "Alice let's go, they can't keep you here!"

Alice widened her eyes. "Oh god, Becca!"

Mr. English teacher stood, "Excuse me but who are you?" the Lady, turned her head towards him, "Rebecca Ryan, and right now I'm Alice's Lawyer"

Alice let out an "Ugh."

"She's my Aunt Mr. Garner." Alice said as she walked over to her Aunt.

"Becca can I talk to you for a second, I really need to tell you something."

Becca the Aunt waved her arm, "Hold on Alice, right now I need to talk to Mr. Garner is it?" he nodded, "What kind of school is this, where my sweet innocent niece gets _slapped, _and then gets _detention _for it?!" Mr. Garner looked genuinely scared but before he could speak Alice pulled her Aunt's arm and whispered something to her. After a second she yelled, "you _kicked _her?!" Alice nodded, "Yeah, but in my defense you hung up before I could finish." Her Aunt looked really embarrassed, "Well Mr. Garner, you look like you have things under control, I'll just leave now." but before she did, she glanced at the room and when she saw there was no one here but me she pointed and said, "I'm assuming you are not the cheerleader in question," I stood up straight "Uh no ma'am" I said, She then raised her eyebrows and looked at Mr. Garner again, "Where is that girl then? Might I ask, shouldn't she be here?" I didn't realize it but she had a point where was Rosalie? "Well, the administration gave Ms. Hale another form of punishment, tutoring I think" Mr. Garner said

"What? That's not punishment!" Alice yelled, "how come I didn't get that option?!"

"I really don't know"

Becca exhaled, "Well, I'm going to have a little talk with this administration, and I'm taking my niece home, lets go Alice. I'm sure she'll be happy to serve detention when it's fair." She was almost out the door when she looked back at me, "hey you! What did you do to be here?" Mr. Garner almost answered her question, but I thought I could milk this so I cut him off, "I was wrongfully punished Ms. Lawyer." Alice rolled her eyes but smiled, "You see I was having a very important talk with another teacher about my _future_, and I was two minutes late, but _he," _I pointed at Mr. Garner, "gave me detention." Becca shook her head, "Is that really fair Mr. Garner? Do you have a personal issue with this student? Do you realize that it's illegal to punish a student without a substantial reason?" Mr. Garner looked like he was about to cry, and for that I was grateful, "I mean it's only the first day why don't you give the kid a break?" Mr. Garner cleared his throat, "Uh, yes of course." She smiled, clearly satisfied, then she looked at me, "you're free to go kid." Then she turned and left with Alice right behind her, I stood up quickly and went out the door before Mr. Garner could comprehend what just happened and changes his mind.

"Wow, Becca that was awesome," Alice said to her trying to keep up. Becca stopped and turned to face Alice, "you kicked her? Kicked her?"

Alice nodded slightly frightened, "before or after she slapped you?" Becca continued.

"After," Alice answered, Becca nodded, "good girl" then Alice smiled.

"Hey, thanks for that," I said,

She smiled, "No problem. Here take my card I do a lot of Pro Bono work, whenever you want to sue that guy give me a call" I took the card and stared, "cool thanks."

Alice then waved goodbye, and they both got into their cars, I'm guessing because they didn't come in together.

I started walking to my truck when I remembered that Rosalie tutoring me was a mandatory thing for her. This is going to be fun.

**EPOV**,

"Hello Edward, are you looking for your father?" A senior nurse said to me. I smiled, "Yeah actually, have you seen him?" She nodded and pointed towards the E.R entrance, "yes, he's in bed 8."

"Thanks!" I patted the counter and headed to the E.R.

I knew this hospital inside out, so I knew where bed 8 was, when I got there, I opened the curtain and my dad was there stitching the arm of a patient. "Oh I'm sorry" I said, red in the face.

"Edward there you are. Why don't you wait for me in my office?" I nodded; "Sure dad."

Then I recognized the Emily Bronte sticker on the bag that was on the floor. Not many kids have that on their back packs. I looked up and it was her.

"Bella?! Are you O.K.?" I said. She was shocked for some reason then she said very quietly, "Uh I'm fine, I slipped, I do it all the time," my dad laughed,"I'm getting quite used to you and the Chief."

She smiled slightly embarrassed. Like clock work, the Chief of Police, who is also Bella's dad, came in. "I'm done with all the paper work, so is she all fixed up?" he said talking to my dad, "Almost" my dad said. I realized I should've left when my dad told me to, it was getting kind of crowded not to mention a little awkward with Bella sort of glaring at me, and I'm sure her dad noticed because he looked at me and said. "Sorry, are you Bella's friend or something?" I hesitated, but Bella answered, "We go to the same school," and then my dad added, "This is my son Edward," I smiled feeling like an idiot, "Oh well it's nice to meet you," I nodded back, "you too Chief Swan, well I better go. I'll be in you office dad." I said before I left very quickly.

**BPOV,**

_What just happened?! _Did Edward Cullen actually talk to me? He actually addressed me in speech! How did he know my name? This was probably a hallucination from the painkillers. Although it seemed real, mostly because my dad was looking at me weirdly, like the time in the 3rd grade when I wanted to make homemade Valentine's Day cards.

Why am I even obsessing about this, I shouldn't. He's a jerk, even though he seemed really concerned just now, the way his green eyes widened in worry, _wait what am I doing!? _This is Edward Cullen; he was just trying to be nice because his dad was here. Yes that's it.

"Alright Bella that should do it," Dr. Cullen said as he stood up.

"Thanks Carlisle, you know you really didn't have to do this, I know this is minor league stuff compared to all the surgeries you do." My dad said shaking his hand.

"Oh it's nothing, I'm happy to do it, Bella's a great patient," he said, and I blushed_. _

Once we were in the car, my dad started again with the weird staring, "Uh dad, you should really keep your eyes on the road, bad example crashing when you're the chief and all."

He grunted and looked away for a second, but only a second.

"So this Edwin person," my dad started and I interrupted him, "Edw_ard, _dad"

"Yeah whatever, so this Edwin," He was doing this to annoy me I'm sure. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"What?! No I barely know his name, and even if I did know him, that would be very unlikely." I said as I looked away from him, not realizing how much saying the words out loud would affect me.

"Well, good." He said, he drove in silence for two minutes but then started again.

"You know I've heard nothing but bad things about him,"

I started feeling defensive, "What you mean? You don't even know him dad, isn't that a bit prejudice?" He raised his eyebrows but he ignored the defensiveness, and answered "you know Jake talks about school and he mentioned him," _Jake. Of course, _he was my dad's favorite person; Jacob's dad is his best friend. That's how Jake and I know each other. "See now Jacob, is a decent guy, you should give him a chance bells he likes you." I rolled my eyes,_ not again. _"Dad, give it a rest, he's two years younger than me, and I plan on actually leaving forks after graduation, besides he's like my brother."

My dad mumbled something intangible, and said nothing the rest of the ride.

I sat on the porch after I got home, and pulled out my very dying copy of _Wuthering Heights, _I liked it outside its one of the things I'm going to miss about forks, the silence especially outside our house, I guess because no one ever lived next door until last week that is, but they seemed quiet, I haven't met them yet. I looked over their house and there was a kid about 8 years old playing with a magnifying glass on the lawn next to ours. He was blond and looked familiar somehow.

"Sean baby, would come inside and help me with these boxes?!" A woman with a southern accent said from the front door.

She also was blond and very pretty.

The boy, Sean stood up started gathering his stuff, then walked inside the house, his mom smiled at him and rubbed his hair as he walked by, then her smile faded slowly and she was staring at the driveway, like she was waiting for something or someone. I felt like I was intruding so I looked away and continued reading my book, she eventually went inside. After Almost ten minutes of silence, I heard a car engine; I looked up to see an old silver Chevy Camaro, driving up next door. And getting out of the car was the new kid, Jasper Whitlock. He started walking while holding a camera in his hands looking through the pictures by the looks of it. That's why the little boy was familiar he looked exactly like Jasper he was his brother, and that meant that Jasper was my neighbor. This should be interesting.

* * *

**Review please & thank you!! **

**I'll update soon.**


End file.
